Angry Passion
by Angela Killingyourself
Summary: A hedgehog girl with strange powers and a strange past involving Dr. Eggman is unleashed upon Station Square. Chapter 5 for you. :D
1. It Begins

Angry Passion

AKy wrote it

Sonic Team created all of the characters; except Cinder. She's mine.

Cinder's P.O.V.

Ivo called me, but I knew already. I always knew Ivo's birthday, ever since I met him. Luckily I had already baked a cake, which takes forever, mind you. So I put the cake in a container, and set it on my bike. I pedaled slowly and calmly, looking at all of the pretty houses along the block. I smiled sweetly at the citizens as I passed by. I knew everyone, but I especially knew Iv'.

All of the buildings looked unison, painted in light neutral colors, but it was somehow soothing. Station Square was always peaceful, though.

I finally caught sight of Ivo's house. It was neutral, just like the others; but to me, it seemed special in a way. Maybe it was the flamboyant tulips in the front yard, maybe it was its forest green shutters; but it was somehow stood out more than the rest.

I pressed on the doorbell firmly, and I heard a sudden drilling noise stop abruptly. Ivo opened the door with a guilty look on his face that suddenly straightened.

"Oh, hi Cinder." He said with a slivered, nervous tone. Now, Ivo was a real pretty-boy, and I never understood why everyone else loathed him. What with the pretty, shiny green eyes and the ginger-red hair… he was almost feminine looking, perhaps. Iv' gestured me to come in.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No." then he noticed the cake I had brought and set it on the table. He took me by the hand and brought me down to the dank and void-like basement.

"What?" What's happening?" I asked, flicking a dark brown lock covering my eyes. The lights flickered on. My eyes widened to what I saw. Ivo forced me onto a small panel.

"Cinder," he had a sad tone in his voice, sharp at the same time. "I'm s-sorry."

A chill broke out through my feet. "Wait— what are you doing?" I cried. Ivo said nothing, but a tear trickled down his face. I looked down, only to see— ice sear up from my legs. "Stop! Stop!" I yelled over and over, but Iv' looked away, only to glance once or twice.

The ice now encased all of me but my head. "You Benedict Arnold!" I shouted. "You'll pay for this someda—" I was cut off. The freeze sealed me down head to toe.

'He's joking,' I told myself. 'He'll let me out now. He—' Ivo fled upstairs, and left me in darkness. '—Isn't joking.' My sad thoughts stopped. I decided now was the time to catch up on my sleep-- 'til the end of time, now and forever.

Normal P.O.V.

Home base came into view. He hadn't been here in a long time, with that dreadful hedgehog always following him. Home base was rather large and high-tech, as far as all of his bases were. Home base's location had been in his old neighborhood when he was a child, but all of the old buildings had been torn into pieces, to make room for home base. Now, the shards of the old houses blew in the wind as tiny trickles of dust, roaming nowhere.

Upon entering the base, the doctor noticed something he often overlooked— the girl. 'May as well let her loose. It's time.' He thought. She looked horrified, frozen in the large tube of ice, eyes shut tightly, mouth hung open to scream. Furry little fists clenched tight, looking to endure whatever came next.

All it took was the press of a few buttons. Alarms sounded, machine gears clanked ferociously, the body fell on the floor. Her vision blurred, in and out, unable to make out much of anything.

"Wh-where am I?" she questioned quietly.

"Home base." He answered gruffly. The small hedgehog rubbed her head and looked up at the man. She saw nothing but a blur of flesh and orange and red and black, but that was all.

"Who are you?"

"It's not your concern."

"Please tell me."

"It's b not /b your concern." He pushed harder. "Just get up."

She nodded and struggled to her feet, hunching over slightly. She rubbed her eyes, blinked twice, and shook her head. Finally she asked with hesitation, "Where is Ivo?"

"Why would you care?" he snapped back.

The girl wrinkled her eyebrows. "Because I'm gonna kill him for what he did to me." The mad doctor did not respond verbally. Instead, he locked something around her stubby neck. The girl reacted by feeling the coldness embrace, the lock, and everything.

"Your vision should clear in about five minutes. I shall check back later." He informed. Then he walked solemnly out the door, leaving the girl to cope with what is the future.


	2. A New Life

Angry Passion, Chapter 2- A New Life

Sonic Team owns all except Cinder.

And yes, I did notice that bolding mistake.

Normal P.O.V.

Cinder sat down on the floor, made of cold, hard metal material. She looked around with blurred eyes and saw nothing but gray and black. Had the whole world gone colorblind?

"I wonder what home base could be?" she wondered aloud. All she knew is if, at a point she'd find Ivo, she'd kill him. The grudge boiled up inside her for who knows how long, keeping her the only thing as close as company could be, other than her faded and beaten memories.

It was not much longer until Cinder could see clearly again. Everything around her was geometric and inorganic, unresponsive material. Cinder looked down at herself. She wasn't colorblind, was all she knew. Soon the man came back.

Eggman's P.O.V.

Cinder is almost just the way I left her. _Almost._ She looks exactly the same, same brown fur, same little patch of skin shaped as a heart, everything. What did change as it looks is that she now desires to kill me; that electric collar I built came in handy. It'll shock her if she disobeys my orders, or if she tries attacking me. Now to address her directly.

"Cinder," I began. "Now, if you want the truth, I am Ivo Robotnik—" I was cut off by a wild battle cry protruding from Cinder's mouth. She tackled me to the ground, but was knocked onto the ground herself for doing so. She rolled off onto the side and twitched constantly.

"What the hell wa-was that?" she shook out. I got back up onto my feet.

"It's an electronic collar. You received a shock from attacking me. It will electrocute you with a shock as powerful at whatever force your attack was." I informed. Cinder hung her mouth open and tilted her head to the side. She was never the sharpest crayon in the box, so to speak.

She soon shook it off as she does everything else and asked, "Is this home base place built for any purpose? 'Cause it looks like a real waste of space."

"It's not."

"Tell me why."

"Well," I cleared my throat. "This is home base. No one knows where this is because is built in the ruins of Old Station Square. No one travels these roads any more, except myself, in which even I rarely do. In other words, it's a hideout."

"Why?" she asked in a hard tone.

"I've been on the run for… several years, I believe. I was chased everywhere around the world, in the sky, in the sea, on land." Cinder sat very still with wide eyes and ears at attention. "It was only until now I could get back here." Cinder let out a slightly gasped "Ohh."

Normal P.O.V.

Cinder frowned angrily. "I'm still mad at you for sealing me up for however long. It just makes me want to boil you alive!" she clenched her fists, and to Cinder's and Dr. Robotnik's amazement, heat waves encircled Cinder. Cinder gasped and nearly fainted from shock (no pun intended), but the doctor seemed fascinated.

"So it is true," he whispered. "She is of the elements." Robotnik looked around, having nothing to comment of the current situation. "Cinder," he reminisced. "Do you remember that time we shared blood?"

Eggman's Memories of the Past

"C'mon, Ivo, it won't hurt but for a matter of seconds." Cinder begged.

"No." Ivo replied tersely.

"We're not using the same needles! Don't be such a baby!" she whined. "We'll be blood siblings."

"Cinder, you have no idea what this could do to either of us! We could **die** for all I know!" Ivo yelled. 'Oh why couldn't she have made friendship bracelets _instead_?' he thought.

"If you promise to do this, I won't call you another name for as long as I live." Cinder rose her right hand up. "_Promise._"

Ivo looked to the side, then back. "Well, all right." He gave in. "But a promise is a promise. And if I end up dying, I'm blaming you for killing me." Cinder grinned.

Cinder looked to the side and stabbed the sewing needle into her bloodstream, pulling out one beautifully formed crimson drop of blood, which fell to the ground with an unheard splatter. Ivo followed suit and looked away, as well. He bit his tongue and pulled his needle out as well. They pressed their fingers together, and the deed was done. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Cinder said.

Later that night Ivo was sitting in his bed, unable to sleep, thinking of whatever could happen to him. Ivo rubbed his finger into the palm of his right hand, remembering the needle and its sharp pain. But it returned. His palm felt a searing pain, as if someone was extinguishing their cigar on his own hand. He pulled his finger away from his palm, and let out a squeak. There was a burn mark on where his finger had been. "If Cinder exchanged blood with me here…" he looked at his finger. "She must have a mutation inside her."

'It's never too early to start world domination,' he pondered. 'But by the time her power will fully form, Cinder and I will be old. I must find a way to stop that from happening.'

Normal P.O.V.

"And so, I built this machine, which allowed your power to grow without you aging physically." Robotnik explained calmly.

"Last question," Cinder called. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You'll find out in time." He announced. "Now, here's your first mission."


	3. The Cool Blue One

Angry Passion, Chapter 3- The Cool Blue One

Me Cinder, Sonic Team All.

Did you know Dr. Eggman's real name is Ivo Robotnik? 'Cause it is.

Cinder's P.O.V.

'Hmm… Sonic eh?' I thought. 'Sounds like a cool guy.' Ivo had shown me a picture of him: A cool, blue hedgehog, glassy green eyes that said confident, cool-headed and not to mention brave, and spikes longer than anything. No matter. So I rushed into the city… this 'New' Station Square.

Everything looks so different from which I last remember it. Tall skyscrapers that could probably reached the heavens themselves, and cars that were slick and smooth. Even the TV's were different, showing full color instead of a plain grayscale. But of course, my mom always forced me to listen to the radio instead.

Right away I noticed a hot dog stand. Ugh… I haven't had a hot dog in who knows how long. I walk up to the vendor and ask, "How much is a hot dog?"

The vendor replied with, "Two dollars."

"**What!**"I yelled. "I'm just a kid! I can't earn two bucks!" and I stormed off. Soon enough there began a vigorous itching on the inside of my ear. It felt like… a tick. Again and again I picked at it, after a while receiving a shock.

"Ow! What was _that_ for?" I yelled.

"For trying to pry off your communication device." Answered Ivo's voice. I jumped back, oh, maybe three feet.

"Agh! Ivo? Where are you?" I answered in alarm.

"At home base." He replied. "I will communicate with you via this device in your ear. It's… almost like a telephone. Do you understand this?"

I nodded, but forgot that he couldn't see me, and answered with a short "yes." Then I thought for a minute and said, "Uhm, why is everything so expensive?"

"It's called inflation," he groaned tediously. "Remember Cinder, it's **not** 1964 anymore. A lot of things have changed. Now get to work."

"Yessir!" I saluted. No longer than had I rounded the corner than to encounter my target.

Normal P.O.V.

Sonic was having a normal day with his buddy Tails, being followed by Amy Rose as of any day of the week, when all of the sudden, another hedgehog had appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi." She said. Sonic smiled.

"Hey. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Nice to meet you." He replied coolly.

"I'm Cinder. Just Cinder," she informed. They shook hands plainly.

"These people behind me are Tails the Fox," Tails waved shyly. "And Amy Rose." Amy gave a suspicious and dirty look to Cinder.

"Hey um, I'm a reporter of…" Cinder brainstormed. "Station Square Gazette." she lied. "I want to ask Sonic a couple of small questions."

"Shoot." Sonic blurted.

"OK, uh…" Cinder's memory went fuzzy.

"Oh, Cinder." Ivo slapped his forehead. "What are your views on Dr. Robotnik?"

"What are your views on Dr. Robotnik?" Cinder repeated, blushing at her forgetfulness.

"Uh, Robotnik?" Sonic gave a moment to think. "Ohh, you mean _Eggman_!" Sonic gave a nervous giggle. Cinder rolled her eyes. 'What an embarrassing nickname,' she thought.

"Well, uh, he's evil." Sonic summarized as much as he could. Cinder gave him a look that said, 'And?' "And I'm not, so… I stop him. I never thought deep about that before."

"And, ah… um…" Cinder stuttered. "OK, I guess that's it! Bye!" she ran off.

"What a nice girl." Sonic stated. Amy bopped Sonic in the head.

"Sonic, you blockhead! Don't you know the Station Square Gazette was defunct just after 1971? She was _lying_!" she yelled.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird," Tails wondered aloud. "The Gazette isn't mentioned in any history books, in fact, barely anyone in Generation X really has any knowledge about it!"

"Then how did she know about it?" Sonic asked. "She didn't seem all that knowledgeable, seeing how she paused **so** much."

"Tails, maybe you should look into the archives. Maybe there's something about this girl. It feels like I've heard the name a few times." Amy commanded. Tails gave a slight nod.

'Cinder… better remember that.' Tails thought. With that, Tails ran off… to the library!

---

"Nice work, for your first mission." Robotnik stated. Cinder said nothing. "You can take five for now. I will call you from the intercom when you have another mission." Again, Cinder did not react.

And so she began to walk away, but turned her little head around, facing the madman, eyes fixated, and said, "Why do they call you… _Eggman_?"

"Shut up." And she walked away.

---

puts sign on fan fiction Five day hiatus, folks. Check back after July 1st.


	4. Memories

Angry Passion, Chapter 4: Memories

Sonic Team owns you. I mean, their characters. But I own you. So there.

To answer the question, yes, Cinder is a hedgehog. A _brown_ hedgehog.

It had been one week since our little hedgehog minion met Sonic, and that gave her time to think.

'Why is he so kind?' she found asking herself. 'Is he hated? Is he loved? Shall I destroy him, make peace between us?' Cinder did not yet have her answers, but she was destined to find out. But for now, she could just lie there on the pile of blankets and burlap sack, watching the doctor perform his seemingly perpetual tasks. She shifted to one side, staring into the cold, steel wall… 'Is it really _him_?'

All she could do was close her tired eyes, and remember back when…

The Past

"Yay! First day of kindergarten! _First day of kindergarten!_" The little hedgehog girl yelled. She hopped up and down with excitement, her little yellow dress flashing up with every hop.

"Cinder, calm down. The bus will arrive in a few minutes." Her mom kneeled down, slumped her hands on the girl's shoulder, and said in the smoothest tone: "Now remember, be on your best behavior. This is like going to Grandma's house, OK?" Cinder nodded silently. "Good." Her mom smiled and pushed Cinder out the door.

Cinder dropped down on the seat around the back. "Hi-hi, mister!" she beamed at the kid next to her. The kid looked at her and smiled shyly. "Cinder's th' name, and don't you forget it!" she burst into chaotic giggles.

"I-I'm Ivo Robotnik," the kid replied, stuttering to and fro. "Oh!" he smiled. "You just moved down the street from us!" he rubbed the back of his head.

Cinder seemed to pay no attention the following statement and began prodding her finger at Ivo's glasses. "My daddy has glasses, too." She stopped for a second. "Hey! We're here!" Everyone piled off the bus.

Later that day, Ivo found Cinder crying under a playground bench. "What'sa matter, Cinder?" he asked.

"Ohh," she sobbed. "These bullies, they ran up to me, and they ripped my dress and pushed me in the mud!" she closed her eyes and covered her face.

Ivo pulled Cinder out from the bench and put one arm around her, drenching his entire sleeve in dirt. "It's OK," he cooed. "You're going ta' be alright." Cinder smiled weakly at him. She could tell they were going to be best friends.

Present, Normal P.O.V.

Cinder turned back around only to see Robotnik's warped figure again. He looked so much different than he did in the 60's. But, as she saw one week prior, almost _everything_ had changed.

There was a sudden spark, following an explosion. Cinder got up and cleared the smoke, filtering it through her very lungs. There, where Robotnik sat, was a hideous insect. Cinder stretched out her hand. 'I will do this, if it kills me or not.'

She reached out and smashed the vermin in her grasp, watching it smoke away into dust. The deed was done… or was it?

"What are you doing?" called a familiar, gruff voice. Ivo stared at her from an above view.

"**You**—but I **killed** you." Cinder gasped in dominant shock. The doctor shook his head.

"No, you killed one of the many cockroaches that scuttle around home base." 'Damn,' Cinder thought.

"Anyway," he stepped back. "Come with me. You've got a job to take care of."

---

Hehe! A short chapter— but I was in a rush. Anyway, I am TERRIBLY sorry for the long wait, folks. Keep reading, and drop me a review when you can! Have a good one. Oh! Wait! Don't leave just yet! If you have noticed, AP has slight traces of comedy. Please tell me in your next review if I should add the Genre "Humor" to AP. I'd appreciate it.


	5. Tails' Findings

Angry Passion, Chapter 5: Tails' Findings

I don't know if the chapters will keep coming as they do, I just got a Nintendo DS, which could keep me preoccupied. But I digress; here's your Chapter.

Tails' P.O.V.

I've been up for the past week in the library, barely able to keep my eyes open, looking at nothing but black and white smudges on newspaper. I can't fall asleep, I gotta do this… gotta do it for Sonic-c-c…

Snore… 

Next thing I know, I'm in a dream. Everything is black and white… I'm sick and tired of black and white! I clutch my head in frustration, who is Cinder? Where is she from? When am I going to find the answer?

"Tails…" called the voice. "Don't give up, you'll find your answer…" the voice was sweet and pure and innocent, unlike my cruel reality. Everything before me brought itself into an eclipse, the voice becoming a white light.

"Is this the end?" I whispered, scared out of my wits. I ran for the light, it came into my grasp… and I find myself staring at a newspaper again.

"June 23rd, 1964… _Hedgehog Girl Gone Missing?_" This certainly had to be the answer.

"Reports show that local resident, "Cinder" the Hedgehog, has gone missing and is nowhere to be found. 'She just disappeared into thin air,' says Robert the Hedgehog, her 8-year old brother. Police have checked every house, manor, and apartment, but the girl has seemingly disappeared off the face of the Earth. Please report back to Station Square Police if found. She has dark brown fur and blue eyes, 3 spikes running down the back in a column-like fashion."

"This girl… Cinder. She's been missing for more than 40 years to this day. But the girl I saw a week ago couldn't be any more than 14. Is it possible advanced cryogenics existed way back when?" I thought aloud. "It doesn't matter. I gotta tell Sonic."

Normal P.O.V.

Tails rushed out of the Station Square Library and found Sonic outside. "Sonic," Tails gasped, out of breath. "I found something out about Cinder."

Sonic smiled. "Tell me the good news, little buddy."

"Well," Tails began. "Cinder is really a girl who got lost almost 40 years ago. She seems to have not aged at all these 41 years, and I'm suspecting cryogenics is to blame." Sonic scratched his furry blue head.

"But wait, what's cryogenics?" he asked.

"It's a process where a body is frozen in a block of ice and won't age while in stasis." Tails lectured. Sonic gave out a small "Oh." All of a sudden there was a large explosion in the heart of Station Square, to which our little heroes quickly scampered.

"It begins." Cinder stated. "It begins with a simple jewel robbery, a jewel priceless financially, but a value of power. But how might it work?" Cinder stared at the jewel in her hand, then to the molten door of the museum, then back to the jewel. It was red, like a ruby, and when the sun hit it, it would sparkle with oranges and yellows and pinks.

"Stop right there!" shouted Sonic.

"Why should I?" Cinder sneered. "I live by my own fashion. Maybe **you** should stop for a bit." Cinder circled her index finger around Sonic, creating a faint ring of fire, which glowed and grew into a larger ring.

Sonic was lifted into the air by Tails, and kept out of harm by the ring. Sonic charged at Cinder full speed, and Cinder blocked her face with her hands. Almost immediately, a shield of warmness appeared in front of her. Sonic took a sharp turn, missing the fire shield by a hair.

Cinder let the shield down, and prompted, "Sonic, I don't want to do this, but…" she was cut off by a click.

"Cinder! Where are you?" called the voice. Cinder held her ear closer to her face.

"I just got the gem. I'm in a fight with Sonic," she reported. "And don't talk so loud!"

"You need to report back to home base _NOW_," the voice insisted, to which Cinder replied with "Roger that."

With a simple command, Cinder placed one hand on the ground, the gem in the other, and skyrocketed to a building top. "Until we meet again, Sonic the Hedgehog!" she shouted. Cinder escaped, gem in hand, never to be seen again.

"Who was she speaking to, I wonder." Tails said questionably.

"I don't know, Tails, but I have the feeling it was Eggman up to his old tricks again," Sonic replied.

"Well, Sonic, we won't know until we know." Tails trailed off.

"I retrieved the jewel," Cinder stated calmly.

"Excellent, excellent," Robotnik replied. "Give it to me. I need to analyze it to make sure it's the real thing." Cinder casually handed it over and walked off.

In the meantime, Robotnik had finished the analyzation (STOP laughing!) of the jewel. "It is the real Fire Gem," he said. "It stabilizes heat around it, and has a strange effect around Cinder. It seems it gives her more control over it, to get out of a battle with Sonic alive and without machines."

The gem made him wonder. Perhaps another being was sealed inside, giving power to whoever it was with, like the Chaos Emeralds? Only time would tell him this. For now, he could just sit back and watch.

Another short chapter? I'm really starting to bog down on my work. - -; Anyway, I have noticed I get reviews about every other chapter. It makes me sad… oh well. Have a good one, guys and gals.


End file.
